


Forgiven

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set between 'In The Blink Of An Eye' and 'Limbo'; an argument between Tommy and Barbara
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 11





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Sir, please put that bottle down, you’ve drunk enough.”

“If I drank all the alcohol in the world, I still wouldn’t have drunk enough.”

“Helen wouldn’t…”

“Helen’s dead!”

“I know she is Sir, and if you carry on drinking the way you are, well you will be joining her.”

“So what?”

His words stung like a hard slap across the face.

“You don’t mean that.”

“Don’t I? And what makes you the expert on what I mean and don’t mean?”

“You’re grieving. I promise you it will get easier; it’s just going to take time and...”

The words died on my lips as I saw the rage on his face, his eyes as hard as stone and yet aflame with anger.

“How dare you! You have no idea what I am going through!”

“How dare I? I understand grief. I have been up close and personal with death.”

“That doesn’t make you an expert! You know NOTHING! Just take your pitying glances, your faux care and your sympathy and get the hell out!”

I pushed past him and ran out of the door, determined not to let him see how much his words had wounded me. 

By the time I got to my car I knew I had already forgiven him.

No matter how many times he hurt me, no matter how many times he lashed out, I always did.


End file.
